1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the decoring of castings, such as cylinder blocks, by means of at least one impact device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of the type described above are known from German Auslegeschrift No. 29 47 795 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,428. The prior art apparatus have the disadvantage that the impact device or hammer acts directly on the casting to be decored. This may cause damage to the castings and thus may make the castings useless, particularly in the case of castings having thin walls and a large number of cores, such as cylinder blocks for engines or similar workpieces of gray cast iron. Due to the increased use of castings of lightweight construction, the known apparatus can be used only to a limited extent and their use is usually limited to simple castings having a small number of cores of aluminum.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus for the decoring of castings which have thin walls and complicated cores without causing damage to the castings. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which makes possible an automatic operation without subsequent manual operating steps.